Evans Sisters
by AnjaliRed
Summary: Lily and Petunia Evans go flower-picking one last time in the summer before they graduate from school.


**A/N : This one is for the Evans Sisters whose relationship always intrigued me. Enjoy!**

Lily

18th August 1978

Sitting in her bedroom, Lily was trying to work up the courage to go ask Petunia for a favour. It wasn't a favour, more like a wish. Admittedly things between them haven't gone as smooth as Lily would've liked them to, but it wasn't as if they were smooth a year back. Their relationship had taken a turn for the worse 6 years back when she got to know she was witch.

_It was a sunny day and Lily was showing Petunia a dandelion which was growing on her palm while they were talking. Petunia as usual freaked out like she did whenever Lily did something even a bit magical. Even Lily didn't understand what was going on but she did know that she could animate and change the shape of small things._

_Petunia was shouting at Lily in her shrill voice,"Stop it. It is unnatural. Stop it or I will tell Mom." _

_She stopped shouting suddenly and Lily heard the rustle of another pair of shoes. She heard the sharp sound of a branch breaking and the shrill voice of her sister shouting. She dropped the dandelion and try to run towards her but by the time she reached there Petunia had already run away. She turned to the new kid whose name she knew was Severus. He told her about how he had been watching her for a few days and how he was a wizard too. Creeped out at first Lily didn't want to talk to him but her curiosity won out and he did seem like a good guy so she talked to him for a few days or many days and got to know about the wizarding world by which she was enthralled._

_During those days the only time she was happy was when she was with Severus. The time she spent with Petunia was drab and lined with rude comments. When she first told Petunia that she was a witch she got a slammed door in her face instead of the whoop of joy and joyful hug she was expecting._

After that day things had never been the same between them. Lily tried to maintain contact with her when she went to Hogwarts but after writing more than twenty long letters and not getting even a single one in return, she kind of lost hope.

Nothing changed after that. The only time they talked was the polite conversation during their vacations. It felt as if Lily was talking to a stranger rather than her own sister. But Lily meant to change that today. It was high time. They were both going to graduate next year for Merlin's sake.

Mustering up all the courage she had she went to Petunia's room and knocked on the door twice. She heard some paper rustling followed by a wary, "Come in."

Lily came into the room and asked Petunia all in one breath,"Willyougoflower-pickingwithme?" Why was she so scared and nervous, she couldn't understand. Petunia was her sister, not a stranger though she did feel like one these days.

Giving her a bewildered look Petunia said,"Just so you know I did not understand a word you said right now. Speak slowly, will you?" Lily looked at her and said in a measured voice,"Will you go flower-picking with me? Please for old-times sake?" Petunia gave Lily a look which she couldn't quiet read and said,"Not for long."

They started walking away from the house and towards the old ground they went to when they were kids. After some time Lily, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between them said,"It's been a long time since you and I have talked. Talked properly, I mean and I know that it will never be like before but maybe we could talk a bit that would not make us feel like strangers living together under a roof anymore." Lily bit her lip nervously while waiting for Petunia to answer.

Petunia said,"Okay, then. I'll start."

After that, for some time, it did not feel to Lily as if she was talking to a stranger. It felt_ almost_ normal to talk to Petunia. While they were picking flowers she told Petunia about James (That guy is the single most annoying person I have ever met, honestly!), Hogsmeade (You will love it Tuney, I know you will) and Hogwarts and Dumbledore and about all her refrained from talking about You-Know-Who and the problems thinking it too dark a subject to talk about in this peaceful environment.

While Petunia told her about her school, Whiteleaf Academy (It is amazing but the food, I could puke!), her best friend Vernon (He might be rude to others sometime but to me he is an absolute sweetheart) and she talked about her friends, her favourite sport (Tennis) and her pastimes.

They told each other which profession they wanted to get into after completing their schooling ad graduating. Lily wanted to become a Healer (It's just like a doctor, except a Healer treats magical instead of muggle wounds) and Petunia wanted to get into the field of hotel management (It will be hard but I can do it!)

Lily wondered where that time had gone when she could tell Petunia everything and anything without hesitation and doubt. She wished she could have that time back when everything was at peace with her sister and the bond they shares was unbreakable instead of this thin and frail wire that bind them right now.

As they went back to their house she felt satisfied that she had bridged the gap between them a bit. Maybe over time they could revert back to normal, but right now she had to be satisfied with what she had.

Petunia

1st November 1981

The day Petunia got to know Lily died she locked herself in a room and cried for hours for her lost sister while holding the letters Lily had owled to her when they were 11. She had read them so many times by now that she could recite them in her sleep. She now, after all this time, regretted her decision on pushing her sister back and punishing her because she was jealous of her. Maybe if she hadn't show wouldn't be feeling the guilt hanging on her shoulders like a wet blanket. A blanket she knew wouldn't leave her until she died.

She wished she had been a better sister.


End file.
